


Vida tranquila

by Ariel_Lycaon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Izaya, Namie - Freeform, novela - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lycaon/pseuds/Ariel_Lycaon
Summary: "Una vida tranquila es algo a lo que decidí renunciar hace mucho tiempo. Aunque estoy lejos de necesitarlo, entiendo porque es deseable para la mayoría de las personas".





	Vida tranquila

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: “Durarara!!” —tanto anime, manga y novela ligera—, y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ryohgo Narita. 
> 
> Este fic fue escrito hace unos años para el cumpleaños de mi hermana menor (20 de Abril). Esto es lo que llamo «Fanfiction por encargo». Ella es gran fan del bastardo, digo, digo, de Izaya. El tema requería incluir cierta escena del volumen cuatro de la novela.

**_«Vida tranquila.»_ **

****

Esto es realmente estúpido. La sala de chat está llena de idiotas que no aprecian las estaciones del año. ¡Ah! Pero eso ya lo sabe, ¿para qué molestarse por ello entonces? Esos mocosos necesitan un adecuado sentido de la temporada. ¡Hot pot! ¿Y en esa época del año?

Ridículo.

Todos parecen disfrutar de sus vidas. Todos son jóvenes —quizás Celthy no tanto— y les espera una vida común y corriente, llena de momentos así.

Sus hermanas no son normales —todo cortesía de su servidor y su poderosa influencia— pero hasta ellas tienen amigos con quienes compartir tardes agradables.

Pero él… Él es especial, único. ¡Inigualable! ¿Por qué habría de importarle que todos en la sala de chat convivan en armonía, disfrutando del calor de una vida normal y tranquila?

_No obstante…_

—Oye Namie.

—¿Qué pasa?

_…¿es tan malo desear un poco de normalidad?_

Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del monitor —para no perderse ni un solo detalle de la conversación— compensa en su tono de voz y sonrisa enérgica la intensidad que pudo haber impregnado en su mirada para sonar convincente.

—¿Quieres que te invite algo Hot pot? El del tipo shabu-shabu o el de la olla de cangrejo, escoge el que creas mejor.

Por supuesto, ya sabe de antemano cual será la respuesta de Namie, la orgullosa Yagiri Namie. Nada pierde con intentarlo, aunque le hubiera llamado la atención —y sorprendido un poco— que hubiera aceptado.

—¿Podrías por favor abstenerte de usarme para consolar tu ego solo porque todos en la sala de chat tiene amigos con los que comer estofado?

Oh, algo ha llamado su atención. Despega la mirada de la pantalla y mira levemente a la joven mujer.

Tan frívola y directa como siempre. Sus palabras son un puñal en el corazón, perforan en lo más hondo, pero en el suyo no, por supuesto.

Niega con suavidad la cabeza, nada sorprendido de las acciones de esta. Lamentando su falta de entusiasmo.

—Así que viste todo.

Está bien, quizás si estaba herido, un poco, pero no a causa de la frialdad de su secretaria.

La ciudad lo hizo a un lado, a él, a Orihara Izaya. El malvado genio fue desplazado de los acontecimientos recientes. Pareciera que la ciudad está haciendo cosas a sus espaldas, sin su conocimiento.

_Inconcebible._

—A pesar de eso, estoy algo sorprendida de que también tengas un lado humano.

Cierto, aquello no es normal en él, se ha dado cuenta de eso. Le concede la razón por esta vez. Para ser una mujer malvada, rencorosa y vengativa, capta muy bien las cosas.

No se puede remediar, es algo que nace de manera innata, a veces inconsciente. Cuando pasas demasiado tiempo en el desierto, tarde o temprano comenzarás a sentir sed y desearás beber agua.

Él ha comenzado a sentir sed, y ha deseado tener el agua que los demás en el chat presumen beber.

Hace muchos años, él tomó una decisión importante en su vida.

_«Una vida tranquila es algo a lo que decidí renunciar hace mucho tiempo. Aunque estoy lejos de necesitarlo, entiendo porque es deseable para la mayoría de las personas.»_

Que haya decidido nunca preocuparse por disfrutar de las trivialidades de una vida normal y tranquila no quiere decir que no van a existir momentos en que se sienta _“abatido”_ por eso. El peso de una decisión simplemente. Un capricho pasajero.

 

**_«Y aunque afirmo dedicar cada día_ **

**_en pos a cumplir mis sueños,_ **

**_en ocasiones, llego a dudar de ellos.»*_ **

 

La sed se le pasará en un rato, por lo que decide distraer su mente en la hermosa ciudad que baila entre sus manos y se enreda en sus dedos. Toda suya.

A través del cristal brillan las luces de la ciudad de Shinjuku, y se sonríe al pensar en cada una de las personas que habitan en ella. Pensando en sus próximas vacaciones.

_¿Él, celoso de los demás participantes en la sala de chat que él creó, quienes parecen disfrutar de la cotidianidad de sus vidas?_

Mientras se recuesta en su silla y vuelve a mirar por la ventana se lo pregunta: **_¿Yo, Orihara Izaya, celoso de Ikebukuro?_**

Izaya no se siente celoso, ni envidioso de la vida de sujetos como esos… tan solo no le gusta que lo hagan a un lado.

Ahora que la ciudad cesa de sus vacaciones, él planea su venganza. Para que la ciudad no vuelva a olvidarse de él.

Después de todo… _¡Él ama a los humanos!_

**Author's Note:**

> *Bailar en este efímero y solitario mundo, poema.


End file.
